Underneath Your Clothes
by Bubbly-Soda
Summary: Her boyfriend turned to face her, eyes still glazed over with sleep, "what?" he mumbled, slightly irritated about being woken up, "it's bloody three o'clock in the morning Ellie," he half shouted after seeing the time on the digital alarm clock situated on the bedside table. "I know," she sighed, "but I just can't stop thinking about... well everything."


_**Author's Note: Hey everyone :) This is just a short song-fic one-shot, as requested by the ever so lovely **__**LegitElizabethWWEFan (so sorry it took so long to post). 'Underneath Your Clothes' by Shakira was the inspiration for this story featuring Wade Barrett and her OC Elizabeth Carmichael. I hope you all enjoy reading :) You can catch more of Elizabeth in LegitElizabethWWEFan's story 'Total Anti-Diva'.**_

_**On a side note, it would mean so much to me if you guys could also check out my three multi-chapter stories 'Perfect Chemistry', 'Little Slice of Heaven' and 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back'. If you're into star-crossed high school romance, male strippers and love triangles you'll be sure to enjoy these three stories respectively. A quick review wouldn't hurt either ;)**_

* * *

Elizabeth Carmichael gazed across to the other side of the bed where her boyfriend of almost one year was sleeping peacefully. Sleep, was tonight, something that evaded her. The Diva's mind was racing with thoughts that just wouldn't disappear no matter how many sheep she counted. She needed someone to talk to, that someone specifically being Wade Barrett. "Babe," she whispered loudly as she shook Wade's bare shoulder, trying to rouse him from his dreams. The Englishman just murmured something about not wanting breakfast and rolled further away from Ellie's touch. "Wade," she hissed, "wake up."

Her boyfriend turned to face her, eyes still glazed over with sleep, "what?" he mumbled, slightly irritated about being woken up, he was definitely one who enjoyed being able to wake up in his own time, "it's bloody three o'clock in the morning Ellie," he half shouted after seeing the time on the digital alarm clock situated on the bedside table.

"I know," she sighed, her Columbian accent coming through in her words, "but I just can't stop thinking about… well everything."

_You're a song_

_Written by the hands of God_

_Don't get me wrong, cause_

_This might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes_

_Is where I find them_

Wade looked at his girlfriend with a small shake of his head. He knew what she was like, there had been many interrupted nights and he was sure there'd be many more to come, "what is it this time?" he asked sympathetically.

"Just me and you," she whispered. They'd been together for almost a year, yet people within the company still didn't understand their relationship. "_How could Ellie Carmichael, so sweet and caring, be dating that rough brute Wade Barrett?_" she'd overhear fellow Superstars and Divas ask each other. Tracing the large scar which adorned Wade's shoulder and back with her index finger, sometimes she found herself asking the same question.

That scar, the result of someone slicing him with a knife during a brawl was what Ellie feared most about their relationship. She knew Wade had a violent past, and nothing ever stopped her from wondering when or if that side of him would make an appearance again. She knew he wouldn't ever intentionally hurt her, but accidents did happen, that was something she knew for a fact. Wade studied his girlfriend's face intently as she was deep in thought, "I'd never to anything to put you in danger," he said softly, knowing exactly what she was thinking about, "I promise."

_Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl, honey_

"But what if something _does_ happen?" Ellie asked, half-shouting, causing Wade to flinch. "What if I do something and you just snap? What if someone from your past comes looking for you and I'm just collateral damage?" Wade could see she was getting wound up, tears began forming in her eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This conversation came up every now and then, at first it had scared him, but now he was used to the way Ellie thought about and processed things. He just had to ride it out and keep in mind that everything will be back to normal in the morning, Ellie would apologise for overreacting and he would tell her it's all okay before taking her out to breakfast. That seemed to be the routine they had fallen into whenever this certain topic came up.

A sigh escaped Wade's lips, and Ellie immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry babe," she apologised and held his hand, "I just can't help it," she said with a small smile, trying to lighten the dark mood that had fallen over the couple. "You do make me so happy, I just have to stop letting what everyone else thinks of us affect me so badly. But it's hard to do," she admitted, "I need to realise that I know the _real_ you. And you're nothing like people say you are." Even her closest friends had judged her relationship with Wade, which made the first few months of them dating very difficult. She didn't have any girlfriend's to share in her latest romantic escapades with, but she knew that it was the price she had to pay.

_Because of you_

_I forgot the smart ways to lie_

_Because of you_

_I'm running out of reasons to cry_

_When the friends are gone_

_When the party's over_

_We will still belong to each other_

"Elizabeth Carmichael," Wade started, interrupting Ellie's one-sided speech, "just stop okay? I don't care about your crazy mind and thoughts. I know how you feel about me and I know how I feel about you. Those doubts and questions you always have, that's just a part of you, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You make me feel things that no-one ever has before. I didn't know what love was until I met you," he paused his speech, looking down at his girlfriend who had her head rested on his toned chest, "I love you and that's all that matters, don't ever change. Me and you. No-one else."

Ellie raised a hand to her eyes, brushing away the tears that had started to fall. Wade Barrett wasn't romantic very often, but when he was, it was beautiful. "I love you too," she murmured with a smile, "always."

_I love you more that all that's on this planet_

_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing_

_You know it's true_

_Oh baby it's so funny_

_You almost don't believe it_

_As every voice is hanging from the silence_

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

_Like a lady tied to her manners_

_I'm tied up in this feeling_

* * *

**_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this song-fic one-shot, specifically you LegitElizabethWWEFan. I hope I did your song choice justice :) Feel free to leave a review telling me if you guys enjoyed it :)_**

**_Also, if you all could check out my other stories 'Perfect Chemistry', 'Little Slice of Heaven' and 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back' and leave a review there too it would be extremely appreciated. I always love to hear feedback from my readers x_**


End file.
